


Mermaid Pearls

by MyWitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Genderswap, M/F, Multi, f/f - Freeform, m/m - Freeform, mermaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 15:06:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7980958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/pseuds/MyWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Severus Snape and Hermione Granger rescue a mermaid, she gives them a gift they will never forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mermaid Pearls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SnapeBraille4TU](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnapeBraille4TU/gifts).



  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
